Gilgamesh (Fate)
|-|Base= |-|CCC / Full Power= Statistics Name: Gilgamesh. Origin: Fate/stay night. Classification: Heroic Spirit, Servant. Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Tier: | D-2 physically, D-3 with Gate of Babylon, at least E-1 with uncharged Enuma Elish, F-3 with fully charged Enuma Elish. | At least F-4. | Destructive Capacity: | City Level physically (B Rank strength, equal to Saber), Mountain Level with Gate of Babylon (The wide array of weaponry in his possession is sufficient in strength to injure and kill Berserker multiple times despite his adaptation), at least Island Level with an uncharged Ea (Far more powerful than Saber's fully charged Excalibur, also destroyed Rider's Reality Marble in Fate/Zero), Planet Level with a fully charged Ea. (Enuma Elish is an EX Rank Noble Phantasm and is categorized as Anti-World) | At least Large Planet Level. (One-shot Kiara, who had grown to this size and had power of this caliber) Higher with Ea. Enuma Elish also creates a spatial dislocation and will damage the opponent in spite of their defenses, giving it the ability to bypass durability. | Speed: | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic Reactions & Combat. (Has a B Rank in speed, keeps up with Saber) | MFTL+. (As fast as the Servants with their Mythic Formal Wear) | Durability: | City Level normally (C-B Rank endurance, same as Saber's), Mountain Level with his Golden Armor (Tanked many attacks from a bloodlusted Saber and was only shattered after a point-blank blast from Excalibur) | At least Large Planet Level. (Easily survived Kiara's Noble Phantasm) | Intelligence: Incredibly high, as he is created to be the pinnacle of humankind. Stamina: High. Range: Extended human melee range, at least dozens of meters with Gate of Babylon, Planetary with Ea. Weaknesses: Gilgamesh is incredibly arrogant and overconfident, and will refuse to use his full power most of the times. Key: | Canon (Fate/stay night and Zero) | Full Power from Fate/Extra CCC | Powers & Hax | Spatial Manipulation, Minor Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Resistance to Magic. | The same as previous, along with Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, and Probability Manipulation. | Weapons & Equipment The Gate of Babylon, his treasury which includes prototypes of all the Noble Phantasms of other Servants, and Ea. Notable Attacks & Techniques Noble PhantasmsCategory:Character ProfilesCategory:Visual Novel CharactersCategory:FateCategory:Fate/stay nightCategory:Tier DCategory:Tier E Sword of Rupture, Ea (乖離剣・エア, Kairi Ken - Ea) is the most powerful Noble Phantasm contained in the Gate of Babylon and the pinnacle of all those used by Servants. Unlike all of his other nameless weapons that were able to be passed on to other wielders over the course of history, it is a sword only Gilgamesh possesses, a completely unique existence that can only be possessed by him, that is suited only for a ruler's use and makes him transcendent. Rider comments that the nature of the sword becomes more absurd as he views its power. It can be used as a close combat slashing weapon wielded much like a regular sword as shown in Fate/unlimited codes, and even with its dull tip, it is able to pierce directly through Rider's chest and slowly grind at his vitals inside. It has an abnormal shape that doesn't match what would normally be classified as something specialized like a sword. It is something that was born before the appearance of the concept that the world calls a "sword", so it is not something that can truly be called a sword or have the shape of any known blade. While it has a grip, handguard, and is the same length as a longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like querns, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counterclockwise. The drill design was modeled after bedrock excavators used to drill underwater tunnels. * Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth (エヌマ・エリシュ: 天地乖離す開闢の星, Enuma Erishu: Tenchi Kairisu Kaibyaku no Hoshi) signifies the overloaded state under which it releases its maximum output. While normally listed as the Noble Phantasm on in his status, Ea is the actual Noble Phantasm.6 Upon activation, the triblade segments of Ea gradually begin to rotate faster with each revolution, acting in concert with the movement of the Heavens. As they begin rotating rapidly, each creaking with weight and power equivalent to tectonic movement, they create a shrilling howl once Gilgamesh commands it to "wake up." Whereas Excalibur releases air outward like a whirlwind, Ea begins to swallow, compress, and accelerate wind pressure into a storm of wind and light on the same magnitude as Excalibur. Emitting gaseous energy from the seams between the segments, the generated air pressure faults compressed and smashed against each other simulate spatial rends to create an artificial space-time dislocation that acts as a crushing torrent capable of pulverizing any opposition. The actual output of the attack equals or slightly surpasses that of Excalibur, but the swirl of air behind it and the enormous amount of seething and overflowing magical energy within it are on an entirely different level beyond measurement. Enkidu: Chains of Heaven (エルキドゥ: 天の鎖, Erukidu: Ten no Kusari) is the Noble Phantasm most trusted by Gilgamesh, even more so than Ea, and the "greatest secret" stored in the Gate of Babylon. It is a chain named after his closest friend made to bind the gods so they cannot escape, making it one of the few anti-divine weapons that holds the concept of "reigning over the gods." The strength and durability of the chain grows stronger with the target having higher divinity, but is no more than a tough chain to a target without divinity like Saber, Assassin, or Archer. When used against a regular human like Shirou Emiya, he feels he has no chance of prying it off of him. Divine targets are completely held in place, allowing him to bind the "Bull of Heaven" that brought seven years of famine in Uruk. It does have some sort of limit, as even he is able to tell that the chain is not enough to completely bind the demi-god Heracles strengthened by Mad Enhancement. Gilgamesh is capable of taking out the entire length of chain from the Gate of Babylon to use in conjunction with Ea when he is serious about fighting, or he can simply summon part of it from the Gate. The chain can be summoned from anywhere the Gate of Babylon can reach, elongate and contract without any shown limit, and multiple individual sections can be summoned at one time. The blade on the front of the chain is capable of acting as a striking weapon when launched at a high speed, and he can summon a single length to wrap around an opponent so he can drag them towards him by pulling it. Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure (ゲート・オブ・バビロン: 王の財宝, Gēto obu Babiron: Ō no Zaihō) is the golden key that connects to the "Golden Capital", the "King's Treasury" of Gilgamesh. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. Allowing for easy access to the items of the treasury, he is able to pick and utilize them as he pleases. The rank of the Noble Phantasm changes from "E~A++" due it reflecting ranks of the contents of the treasury. It is a Noble Phantasm that becomes more powerful with the user's wealth, but it also would not be a useful Noble Phantasm without a wealth of valuables. It is also once referred to as an EX ranked Noble Phantasm by Tokiomi Tohsaka due to containing Ea. The items that pass through the gate form glowing ripples in the empty air as they appear. He can summon items directly into his hand, pull out weapons from directly behind him, or prepare numerous weapons in the air, loaded like bullets. For a complete list of all the known contents of the Gate of Babylon, see here. Class Skills 'Independent Action' (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence") is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them by utilizing Command Spells. Gilgamesh can operate without a Master. With a rank of A+ that exceeds even A, the support of a Master is unnecessary even while unleashing a large amount of magical energy. It is an ability that bends the rules and allows for the continued materialisation of Servants even after the conclusion of the Holy Grail War. 'Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Gilgamesh's rank with this skill is C. Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Personal Skills Charisma (カリスマ, Karisuma) is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Gilgamesh's rank with this skill is A+. At this point it is no longer popularity, but rather a kind of spell (curse) in itself. 'Divinity' (神性, Shinsei) is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast''raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as ''Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. 'Golden Rule' (黄金律, Ōgon-Ritsu) measures one's fortune to acquire wealth. Gilgamesh's rank is A. Money problems are completely unknown. 'Collector' (コレクター, Korekutā) is the "talent" to collect high quality goods—a "luck" that draws rare items into the possession of the Servant. However, the Servant's Master derives no benefit from this personal skill. Gilgamesh is a collector of treasures. Within his era, he aggregated and sealed unto his collection all the fruits of civilization. Rather than "possession of individual items," it would be more appropriate to say that the true treasure he grasped was "the very essence of human ingenuity." All that falls beyond the Treasury of the King are those creations that came of "new concepts" crafted by Post-Humans (新人類, Shin-Jinrui), and items derived of the civilizations of other celestial bodies. Category:Nasu Verse Category:Tier F